


Destiny

by taetaemeup



Category: Assassination Classroom, Karma Akabane - Fandom, anime - Fandom
Genre: Anime, F/M, Manga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taetaemeup/pseuds/taetaemeup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Karma are both youtubers.<br/>He is known as karmaitself while you are known as fangirlismymiddlename.<br/>You are a fan of his. But little did you know that he also was a fan of yours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How this book works.

 

 

 

- _the first chapter_ ; will be the main chapter, the chapter that describes how you and Karma met IRL. 

- _the rest of the chapters_ ; they will be like random one-shots of your life with Karma.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 01

You were one of his first fans ever; you found him by accident when you searched for a gameplay of a game that wasn't that famous at that time. By now, two whole years have already passed by.

You decided to send him a message, even though you already knew that he receives so many messages everyday and it's difficult for him to reply to all of them. But it didn't matter, you just wanted to express your feelings; to tell him that every week you are waiting for his new videos, that you love every single video of his and that you look up to him.

He lived in the same city as you but you haven't ever met him, well to be honest you didn't hang out much since all you do is watch Karma's videos and make your own videos in which you react to anime episodes. You only went out to buy supplies.

Little did you know, he was a fan of yours and he wanted to meet you in person.

From: fangirlismymiddlename  
To: karmaitself  
Subject: Hello :)

All started two years ago when I was searching for a Mogeko Castle gameplay and I bumped into your first video ever and all it took was five seconds to make me understand that I will fall in love with your videos. Your introduction was the best, I swear lol.

After that I stalked you. I checked all your profiles and I learnt everything about you; while we lived in the same town, the only thing I could do was watch your channel grow more and more famous, watch you get better and better, watch you earn more and more fans. And I seriously feel proud of you. I am so glad that I found you. That's all, I wish you good luck to anything you do. I will support you till the end.

P.S. Be more active on Snapchat, please. xD

(Y/N), xx

You clicked the send button and you sighed.

You loved him so much; all you wanted was to hug him for as long as possible. Were you asking for much?

The only thing that your screen was showing was Karma's channel, and that was the last thing you saw before you fell asleep.

You woke up to see that you had a new notification, you opened it and to your surprise it was a private message from..

"KARMAITSELF?!" You screamed without intenting to.

From: karmaitself  
To: fangirlismymiddlename  
Subject: Hello :)

You don't know how much I like your videos, do you?

When I first started making videos there was that one person that always liked and commented to my videos, that person encouraged me to continue making videos and that person was you :)

You don't know how much I appreciate all your support these two years!

Seems like I am not the only one who stalks~

Thank you for all your kind words !! :)

P.S. I really am interested in meeting you.  
You sure are a cutie with a good taste in anime and music ;)

You needed some fresh air to clear your mind.

And buy some ice cream to cry with to your heart's content tonight.

You randomly grabbed a t-shirt and a skirt to wear, got some money, got your keys and before you left the house you got your headphones. You put the volume up and listened to your favourite band's songs.

All it took was five minutes to get to the supermarket.

You were standing in front of the ice creams for a while now, not because you were trying to decide which one to buy but because of Karma's message. You were so happy and so confused at the same time.

After having totally given up on finding an answer to give him, you grabbed your favourite ice cream taste and when you were about to turn around you heard an extremely familiar voice, "Amusing. You even have a good taste in ice creams," that's when your eyes met a pair of golden eyes that belonged to a handsome face but more importantly to a _familiar_ face. He wore his grin, that grin that you never thought that you would see in person.

You blushed furiously but it couldn't be helped; you just continued to stare at him trying to process what was happening.

His grin grew even bigger, "Nice to meet you, the name's Karma Akabane," he said and you blushed.

"Um, I.. I am (Y/N) (L/N)," you finally blurted out.

He laughed at your shyness, "I already know that, baka" and grabbed your hand leading you to the counter.

"Today we are having a collaboration video~"

And that's how you and your boyfriend met.


	3. Chapter 02

Time passes by so fast.

Is what you got from your relationship with Karma.

Oh and that he is even more handsome in person.

You are so glad that your anniversary is at the same day as Halloween, so you can enjoy both, Halloween and your anniversary, to their fullest!

You and Karma would cosplay Senjougahara and Araragi from the Monogatari series since both of you are dedicated fans. You had your best friend Nagisa make the costumes for you and Karma and the result was amazing; Nagisa really knows how to sew!

You both had decided to go on a simple date at your favourite cafe shop while wearing your costumes~

You were so excited, you wanted to give him his gift as soon as possible!

After a lot of thought you bought him two games for PSP that he wanted for a while now, and an album with photographs you two took together this one year you spent together.

You were now at the meet up place waiting; ten minutes had already passed and he was nowhere to be found. What the hell was he doing?

You tried to call him but he couldn't be reached. What was he doing anyway?

Twenty minutes had passed by.

Suddenly your cellphone rang. It was Karma.

"The hell Karma? Where are you?" You exclaimed obviously angry.

No response.

"Karma!"

No response.

"Fuck it. I am going to celebrate by myself."

You hung him up and headed straight to the supermarket.

You were going to celebrate by youself. Ice cream and anime, that was it, you had decided.

You couldn't care less about Halloween now, the day was ruined and only anime could fix it. Okay and maybe Karma could.

No, you would keep the angry act for days, because he destroyed the day you were waiting for a while now.

Already in front of the ice creams, you were trying to decide which one to get but in the end you went for the usual.

Before you could even reach for it, another hand got it first, "What-"

"Good taste in ice creams too? That's impressive~"

"What are you doing here-"

To say that you were confused would be an understandment.

Why is Karma here? And what's going on in general?

He grabbed your hand and headed you to the cashier. After you paid for the ice cream he, still holding your hand, was heading to your house without saying a word.

"What's with this deja vu feeling-"

"Will you ever tell me what hell is going on?" You asked trying to sound as angry as possible but failed miserably which caused in making him giggle.

"We are making a collaboration video~"

You couldn't stop yourself from laughing. "I hate you, you know that?" you said and hugged him.

"I love you too~" he said playfully.

The first thing you guys did when you arrived at your house was start recording a video without a real subject. "Do you guys know what he did? He is the worst!"

"If only you could see her face! She was so angry!" Karma said while laughing nonstop which resulted in you getting mad at him and elbow him.

In the end, you enjoyed the day to its fullest, he always has his own way in making you happy.

You love him so damn much and all you wish for is for all this to continue forever and if not forever, for as long as possible.

 


	4. Chapter 03

Have gained both you and Karma 100k subscribers you had promised to your fans that you and Karma would have a battle. In any game, just an 1v1. Live streaming.  
In the end, you agreed on playing osu!, or more like you made him play osu!.   
Well, It's the same thing.   
Everything was ready, you and Karma sitting next to each other with your laptops on the big table of your house's living room. Thankfully your parents were absent and would return in 2 days, so the house was all yours.  
And start!  
"Hey guys!" You cheerfully waved at the camera, followed by a smirking Karma, "Yo."  
"So as promised today we are having a battle~" the excitement in your voice couldn't be hidden.  
You scrolled through your never ending list of maps on osu!, "What should we go for?" You asked Karma.  
"Hmmm, maybe this one? No..What about this one?"   
"Let's play two matches, at the first one you will choose one map and at the second I will choose one. And whoever wins both of the matches will be the winner," Karma proposed, and you nodded in respose.  
After a minute or two you had decided.  
"I choose Gigantic OTN," you were now laughing uncontrollably. "Sorry about that Karma-kun~"  
"I've never heard of this song though."  
"Well~" you then were watching what the viewers were saying.

_"LMAO, gigantic otn omg not this song orz"_   
_"GOOD LUCK KARMA XD"_   
_"THIS WILL BE A SURE WIN FOR (Y/N), THE MOMENT HE WILL HEAR THE LYRICS HE WILL BE LEFT DUMBFOUNDED LOL"_

You chuckled and wore your most innocent expression, "W-what do you mean guys? There's definitely nothing wrong with this song!"  
Karma was still searching for a map, not giving attention either at what the comments were talking about or what you said.  
He is so cute when he is concentrated, you thought.  
You caught yourself staring at him, and him looking at you with a smirk on his face, "I know I am hot but you don't have to stare at me like that~"  
You elbowed him and laughed.  
"Bastard," you started, "did you choose a map?"  
"Yes, Highschool of the Dead's opening."  
"Okay let's start with the map I selected, shall we?" you asked and you both started playing.

~After 30 seconds~

"What the fuck (Y/N)-chan. What the fuck. Why does this song exist?" Karma was asking over and over again while he was trying hard not to facepalm.  
You were laughing so hard, his reaction was so amusing, so did the people who were watching you both playing. In the end the winner was you, he couldn't concentrate since the lyrics were way too distracting.  
"Ridiculous match," he started saying, "do you listen to this kind of songs when I am absent?" And then winked at you.  
A blush started forming on your cheeks, "W-what are you talking about, p-put the map and let's play already." He was obviously having the time of his life, this brat.  
He chuckled and the match started and you both glued your eyes to the screen, as five seconds passed you swore that you felt someone touching your right hip. It was only you and Karma in the house and you didn't have any pets-  
Your combo had been destroyed, that was his plan wasn't it? He isn't very good at osu! and you knew that already but playing dirty in order to win, that was so...Karma-ish.  
You kicked his leg which surprised him causing in making him lose his combo and start from the beggining. "Serves you right," you thought.  
You were nearing the end of the map when he started squeezing your thigh again, this time moving his hand slowly upwards making a shiver go down your spine which he noticed and he chuckled.  
"What the hell Karm-" you started but then remembered that you were live streaming.  
"Hmm?~"   
"N-nothing," you exclaimed, trying to sound as calm as possible but that was impossible since you were kind of turned on.  
He was slowly shoving his hand between your legs, and before you could react the map ended. And Karma won.  
"Oi, Karma, that wasn't right!"  
"What did I do?" he asked with an angelic look on his face.  
"W-well, I guess guys it was a draw, shall we play another match?" you suggested.  
He nodded, "let's leave the map at the guys watching us," he said.  
"Awesome idea."

_"BIG BANG'S BAE BAE PLEASE!"_   
_"hmmm...what about magi's opening?"_   
_"PSYCHO PASS p l E A S E!!!"_   
_"I AGREE WITH THE DUDE ABOVE ^ WHAT ABOUT NOTHING'S CARVED IN STONE - OUT OF CONTROL?"_   
_"OH MY GOD YES"_   
_"OUT OF CONTROL OUT OF CONTROL OUT OF CONTROL!!!"_

And since most of the people agreed with that one comment saying Nothing's carved in stone - Out of control, you guys went for it.  
Hopefully Karma won't do anything stupid, you thought.  
"Good luck Karma~" you winked at him.  
"You too cutie," he said in such a relaxed tone that you didn't expect and caught you in surprise.  
That wasn't like Karma. Something was wrong here.  
You lost a few combo here and there but you were doing pretty good, Karma was trying hard to catch up with you.  
A few seconds are left I got this! Your head was full of positive thoughts.  
But Karma's head wasnt full of this kind of thoughts.  
Karma's hand was once again on your hip.  
Getting higher and higher, and towards your...stomach?  
Oh no he won't tickle me, will he?!  
... And yes he did.  
You started laughing and you were begging him to stop.  
And he won. But he didn't stop tickling you after the map ended.  
Both of you fell on the ground, he on the top of you, and you were still laughing until you processed what position you both were in.  
You quickly got up and said to the viewers, "I got to take care of a certain red headed bastard."  
You smiled and waved goodbye. After making sure that you turned off the live streaming button, you turned over to Karma who was now getting up, "Now just the two of us."  
He grabbed you by your hand and headed to your room which was on the second roof.  
He opened the door and pinned you on your bed, "I won, right?"  
"I want my reward."

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
